


I Just Like Making You Happy

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Embarrassment, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Relationship Discussions, Spooning, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After an embarrassing incident, Virgil finds himself closer to Patton than he ever expected to be. While he's happy with their new relationship, he unsurprisingly has his doubts. Patton just wants Virgil to be happy, and he's determined to show him all the love he deserves in everyway he can.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was always careful about this.

He made sure to wait until the others were asleep and he knew Thomas wouldn't need him. He couldn't risk getting raised up.

He always started inconspicuously, still anxious there was a chance someone might walk in on him. Tonight was no different.

He had been trying to sleep for hours, but with no luck. He was laying on his stomach, as he found that to be the most comfortable position. After some time, his mind drifted off, until he was almost asleep. Without thinking, he thrusted his hips, grinding into his mattress as he let out a small whine. This brought him back to full consciousness, and he realized something.

He was unbelievably horny.

He groaned, not from pleasure, but annoyance. Virgil hadn't pleasured himself in months. It was just too risky most of the time. Sure, it wasn't likely anyone would walk in on him this late, but there was still a chance.

But still, he knew it had to be taken care of. If not, it led to a... much more embarrassing outcome. 

He could still remember Patton coming to wake him up one morning, questioning the stain on his sheets and his sweatpants. Patton, of course, assumed he had wet the bed. Which wasn't entirely outlandish, but still, it was embarrassing.

Still, it was better than Roman seeing him and mocking him. Or Logan explaning nocturnal emissions in agonizing detail.

So to avoid that, it was just easier to take care of it while he was conscious.

He preferred not to wear boxers when he slept, making his bulge obvious in his sweatpants. He was fully hard, his dick twitching visibly underneath the fabric. With a hesitant sigh, he began gently palming himself through his sweatpants. He whimpered quietly. As anxious as it made him, he couldn't deny, it felt so good. He was used to going a long time without even touching himself, but it had been so long, just rubbing his tip through his sweatpants was enough to make his hips involuntarily thrust upwards. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized how horny he had been until now. Thinking about it, it must've been two months since he had last done this. 

He bit the sleeve of his hoodie, not wanting to make too much noise. Normally he'd take a long time to feel comfortable enough to take his cock out, sometimes just stroking himself until his pants were wet and sticky, or even not allowing himself to orgasm. But tonight, he didn't care. He pulled his cock out, pulling the waistband of his sweatpants down only slightly. He was stroking himself quickly, thrusting his hips and moaning around his sleeve. He removed his sleeve from his mouth, using his now free hand to lift his shirt and rub his nipple experimentally. He hadn't tried that before, but he suddenly wanted to.

He moaned, louder than he had intended, but still not loud enough to wake anyone up. He closed his eyes, imagining soft hands around his cock. He moaned, imagining sweet praise from a certain someone.

"Patton~" 

For a brief moment, he was disgusted by himself. He was imagining Patton of all people while he did this. But he couldn't be bothered for long as the scene continued in his head.

He stroked himself faster, so lost in pleasure that he no longer was paying any attention to his volume.

And so lost he didn't hear the footsteps outside his room.

Patton was heading towards the kitchen for a midnight snack when he heard the noises from Virgil's room. He heard whimpering and swore he heard the boy utter his name quietly. "Oh, poor Virgil," He cooed. "He must have had another nightmare." Wanting to comfort him, Patton opens the door.

"Virgil, is everything alri- Oh."

Before Patton can finish his sentence, Virgil quickly pulls his sheets over himself. Even in the dark, Virgil's face is visibly bright red. He looks down, hiding his face and avoiding looking at Patton.

"It's alright, Virge, " He walks towards the bed and sits down. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Of course, Patton knows Virgil will be embarrassed regardless. But it's the first thing that comes to mind to try to make him feel better.

Virgil is tearing up, sniffling slightly, and mortified that he's still hard with Patton right next to him. Patton rubs his back.

"It's alright Virgil. It's completely okay for you to, erm-" Patton wasn't exactly used to talking about stuff like this. "Make yourself feel good." Virgil groaned in embarrassment. 

Patton cleared his throat, hesitant to mention what was he knew would only cause more embarrassment for the already mortified boy.

"Virge, did you... Say my name earlier?"

After a few seconds, Virgil nods slowly, still hiding his face.

Patton nodded in acknowledgement. "So, you were thinking about me?"

"I'm sorry..." Virgil whimpers. 

"Oh, no no no! There's no need to apologize. It's okay to have those kinds of thoughts, even if they feel icky sometimes." Patton reassures him. After all, it must've just been in the heat of the moment.

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug, rubbing his back gently. He could feel the boy shaking as he silently sobbed. "It's okay Virge." Patton comforted him until he ran out of tears, finally feeling as if he could speak, but not knowing if he wanted to.

"I-I'm sorry Patton..."

Patton smiled warmly. "It's alright Virge. You were just... Enjoying yourself. I shouldn't have intruded. It wasn't my business. "

Virgil avoided eye contact. "It kinda is when I'm..." He mumbled. "Thinking about you..."

Patton laughed nervously. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. Sometimes your mind just wanders. It's not your fault." 

Virgil whimpers. Patton looks at him, confused.

"Was it on purpose Virgil?"

"Not at first."

Patton blushes. "Oh. Well." He laughs nervousl. "That's okay too. Better, even."

Virgil finally looks up. "What?"

"Erm, well." Now he was avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I just like making you happy and well... I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about making you happy in that way too."

Virgil was shocked.

Patton smiles warmly. "Would you like that?"

"Patton, please."

"You're sure?" Patton checked. He needed to absolutely know for sure that this was what Virgil wanted.

"I'm sure."

That was all the invitation Patton needed. Carefully, he removed the sheets from Virgil. His cock was still out and still semi-hard. Patton cooed. "You must really need attention, huh Virge?" Virgil didn't need to respond, the twitch of his cock gave Patton the answer he needed. Patton pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck gently. "Don't worry hun, I'll give you all the attention you need." 

Virgil hid his face as his hips involuntarily thrust upwards.

Patton rubbed his back to comfort him. "Oh dear. When's the last time you," He clears his throat. Even when he's looking at Virgil's cock, he can't find the right wording. "When's the last time you made yourself feel good?" 

Virgil shrugged, trying to play off his embarrassment. "Two months ago. I try to avoid it as long as I can."

Patton looks almost disappointed. "Well there's no need to avoid it anymore."

Patton gently rubs his thumb on Virgils tip, making Virgil whimper. Patton goes slow, not wanting to overwhelm him. "O-oh!" Virgil whimpers. Patton's cock twitches underneath Virgil and he's certain he can feel it. 

Patton wraps his hand around Virgil's cock. "Is this okay?" Virgil nods. "Please Patton." He thrusts his hips, moaning loudly before covering his mouth. Patton smiles. "Don't worry dear, I soundproofed the room. Don't be afraid to make all those adorable noises." 

Patton strokes Virgil slowly, still smiling warmly. Virgil bit down on his sleeve, glancing at Patton's face. How did he manage to still look so friendly and warm while doing this? And why was Patton so okay with this? And-

"Virgil," Patton said, getting Virgil's attention. "It's alright. Just focus on me." Virgil looked up, chewing on his sleeve anxiously. "Just let me know if it's too much for you, okay?" Virgil nods.

Patton strokes Virgil rhythmically, not going too fast, but not wanting to tease him either. Virgil tries to bite back a whimper, but soon is unable to control his noises. Patton smiles as he earns a moan from him. "That's it, let me hear those cute sounds." 

It didn't take much work from Patton to get Virgil to cum. He had already worked himself up so much and the feeling of someone else touching him was so new to him. After a few minutes, Virgil let out a series of whimpers and moans as he came. Patton kissed him gently.

"Was that good?" 

Virgil nods. Patton giggles, excitement and pride lacing his voice. "Good!" Patton gets a tissue from the box on Virgil's nightstand and gently wipes Virgil clean. He shivers as Patton touches his overstimulated cock.

Patton gives Virgil a kiss on his forehead. "We should both get some sleep. Will you be okay if I leave?" 

Virgil nods. "Yeah. I'll be alright." Patton smiles as he quietly leaves the room. "Goodnight Virgil. I love you."

As Virgil listens to Patton's footsteps slowly drift away from his room, he sighs.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this energized. It was odd.

So odd he had almost forgotten the events from the night prior.

He felt conflicted. On one hand, he should be happy. He'd wanted to be with Patton for a long time, and he finally was, right?

But what if it was just a one night thing? Or what if Patton told all the other sides? He wouldn't do that on purpose, but he isn't always the best at keeping secrets. If one little thing slips, everyone could find out.

Virgil sighed. Patton said he wanted to make Virgil happy, so that must have been all it was. He was just doing what would make him happy in the moment. Well, the moment was nice while it lasted.

Reluctantly, Virgil trudges towards the kitchen for breakfast. Patton was cooking, per usual. He smiled as Virgil entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning Virgil!"

Virgil cleared his throat nervously as he sat down. "Yeah, morning." He felt his cheeks grow red just from hearing Patton's voice. Roman snickers.

"Is the emo raccoon blushing?" Roman jokes.

"Is that the best name you can think of?" Virgil retorts. Roman scoffs. "It's not my fault I didn't sleep well!" He defends. Virgil smirks, knowing that should keep him quiet for a bit. 

But what did Roman mean when he said he didn't sleep well? Did he hear him and Patton? Oh God, if Roman knows, he'll never let Virgil live it down.

Patton hums as he places plates of blueberry waffles in front of everyone and sits beside Virgil. "How is everyone this morning?" He asks. Roman starts complaining about not being able to sleep, saying he had this awful pain in his neck. Virgil let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard them.

Logan simply responds with "Satisfactory" before eating his waffles. Patton turns to Virgil. "What about you Virge?"

Virgil avoids eye contact. "I'm fine, I guess." He eats his waffles to avoid having to say anymore than that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Patton frown for a second, before quickly going back to being cheery and eating his waffles. What did Patton want him to say? 'I slept great Patton, thanks for giving me a hand job last night. By the way these waffles are delicious.'

Virgil chuckled to himself.

Once breakfast was over, everyone had their own business to attend to. Logan and Roman were trying trying to work out a good schedule for trying out a few of Roman's ideas. Virgil wasn't sure what Patton had to do, but he excused himself quickly, so it must've been important.

Having nothing he needed to do right now, Virgil went to his room. He sighed as he laid down, letting his mind wander. Normally, he'd listen to music or watch a movie right now, but for once he wanted to just let himself think about recent events.

Should he ask what Patton's intentions were? He was already unsure, but that sad look at breakfast confused him even more. He tried to figure it out.

But after a few hours of just thinking, he was no closer to an answer. He was just stressed. He sighed. He needed to talk to Patton so he could get an answer. If it doesn't go as he would like, well... at least he'll know.

Virgil takes his time walking to Patton's room, getting more anxious with every step until he's standing at his door, hesitant to knock.

He knock quietly. "I'm busy." Patton responds from the other side. Virgil sighs. "Patton?" Upon hearing that it's Virgil, Patton quickly opens the door.

"Oh, sorry Virge. Come in!" Patton welcomes him in.

Virgil walks in, standing awkwardly. Patton smiles. "You can sit on the bed." Virgil nods as he sits down. Patton sits beside him.

"So," Patton starts, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

Virgil isn't sure what to say. He sighs. "I just... I've been thinking about last night." 

Patton looks worried. "You aren't mad at me, right? Oh, I've been so worried. You were vulnerable, we shouldn't have done that. At least, not last night." Virgil shakes his head. 

"No, no, I'm not mad. I just... I don't really know what it meant to you. I just figured you meant it as a one night thing and I don't know how to feel about that..."

Patton tilts his head. "Did you want it to be a one night thing?"

"No, not really. But I also don't want to seem... ungrateful?" He sighs. "It just seems greedy for me to ask for more than that."

Patton nods understandingly. "Well, I think we need to discuss what we both want." He begins to smile again. "I'll start: I want you."

Virgil's cheeks grow red as he laughs nervously. "I'd like that." Virgil replies. Patton's smiling wide again, giggling adorably.

"That's a good start." Patton can't help staring at Virgil's red cheeks, which only makes him blush harder. "Heh. Alright, what else?"

"I'm not really sure. I... I liked last night. I, uh, wouldn't mind more of that." Patton nods. "I'd be happy to do that again!" He responds, like he had just done a simple favor for Virgil the night before. 

Virgil clears his throat nervously. "Tonight?" He asks simply. Patton smiles warmly. "If that's what you want." 

Virgil nods.

Patton places his hand over Virgil's. "We don't have to figure it all out right now. If you need time to figure out everything else you want, then take all the time you need. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." 

Virgil smiles. Was he really lucky enough to have someone as amazing as Patton?

He didn't dwell on that thought. His mind would twist it if he did, questioning if he deserved Patton.

For now, he let himself be happy. That's what Patton wanted, after all. It's pretty easy to be happy around him.

Virgil sighs.

He can't wait for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil was nervous.

Because fuck, when was he not?

And waiting for things made him all too aware of how slowly time was passing. 

The others needed to go to sleep already. Patton wouldn't do this while they're still awake. But Logan and Roman have gotten so into their plan, they were still up. 

Virgil sighed. It was selfish of him to want them to stop working just so he could get what he wanted, sure. But he was still allowed to be annoyed by it. He would've been annoyed either way by the occasional shouting from Logan's room. He knew he had no choice but wait until they just tired themselves out. 

He tried sleeping until they were done, but Roman's exasperated shouting or a far too loud "FALSEHOOD" were enough to keep him awake. He opted to just listen to music and hope they would stop soon.

Virgil had almost forgotten he was waiting on something when his door opened. He pulled his headphones off as his eyes met Patton's. Patton steps in quietly, smiling softly.

"Hey. I figured I'd just... keep you company until they go to sleep." Patton explains.

A small smile creeps onto Virgil's face as he makes room for Patton to sit beside him.

"So," Patton starts. He seems tense, which is a rare look on him. "Did you have something in mind for tonight?" Virgil shrugs. "I don't know... I didn't really think it through that much..." Virgil looks down, hiding his face. Patton moves closer until their thighs are touching. He rests his hand on Virgil's thigh. "I'll handle everything. There's no need to worry yourself. I'll take care of you." Patton reassures Virgil the best he can.

Virgil smiles, face reddening from being so close to Patton. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

He wasn't sure he ever wanted to be.

Patton grabbed Virgil's hand, holding it tight as he stared at the ceiling. It was nice. Patton was so calming, Virgil could almost forget all his anxieties. He admired Patton. Typically, Patton slept in his cat onesie. But right now, he wore a sky blue shirt with a grey cat on it and pastel blue sweatpants.   
After a few minutes of silence, Virgil looked at Patton curiously.

"You thinking about something, Pat?" He asks. Patton nods. 

"If it wasn't for my love of midnight cookies and my belief you were having a nightmare last night, well," Patton chuckled. "We wouldn't be here like this."

Virgil snickers. "You thought I was having a nightmare?" Patton looks slightly embarrassed. "Well, all I heard where small noises and my name. My first assumption wasn't..." Patton clears his throat. "You know." Virgil chuckles. Of course sweet, caring Patton was worried he was having a nightmare.

And of course he was on his way to get a midnight cookie.

"Aw man, I owe you a cookie." Virgil jokes. 

"Oh, no need, I got one after I left last night!" Patton explains.

Virgil smirks. "I still owe you a cookie."

"I feel like you're implying something, but whatever it is, you don't owe me anything."

Virgil rolls his eyes lovingly. Patton was still somehow so innocent.

That wasn't going to last.

Patton stands up abruptly. "I'll be back!" He rushes out of the room.

Virgil can't help but worry. Why did Patton leave so suddenly? Did he do something wrong? Patton likely wouldn't have told him if he was upset.

Before he could worry too much, Patton returned with a wide smile on his face.

"They're asleep." He tells Virgil, visibly excited. Virgil laughs nervously.

Patton practically skips back over to Virgil. "Ready?" He asks. Virgil nods. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Virgil, unsurprisingly, was struck with anxiety. Last night was easy, there was no preparing. It just happened. Tonight would be different, and he doesn't like different. 

But he does like Patton. 

He focuses on his breathing. He wants this. Whatever 'this' is. He doesn't know what Patton is gonna do, but he's sure he wants it.

Patton notices the panic on Virgil's face.

"Virgil, we don't have to do this." Patton reassures. "It's okay if we don't. We'll have plenty of time in the future."

'Great job, you made him think you don't want this!' Virgil berates himself. "I'm fine, I just don't really know what to expect."

Patton tries to comfort him. "Well that's okay, I don't know what to expect either!" Virgil looks confused. "You haven't planned anything?" Patton shakes his head. "I was just gonna let it all come naturally. I'm not really a good planner." Virgil laughs to himself. Patton doesn't know what to do and he doesn't know what he wants.

Virgil's body doesn't give him much time to think of what he wants before a familiar twitching makes itself known. Despite last nights events, something about being hard around Patton felt wrong. He squirms uncomfortably as his face turns red. Patton looks concerned for a moment before noticing the bulging outline in Virgil's sweatpants.

"Oh!" Patton exclaims, surprised. He smiles. "Well, that's one issue down." He smirks. "Or up, I suppose!" Virgil can't help but laugh because, damn it, Patton just made an innuendo. Patton laughs with him.

It doesn't take long for Virgil to go back to uncomfortable in more ways than one. He wants something, he just isn't sure what. Patton makes sure he isn't uncomfortable much longer.

"Virgil, would you mind letting me see all of you?" Patton asks with a warm smile. Virgil nods hesitantly. Why was he so nervous? Patton had already seen his dick, why was stripping completely any different?

Virgil strips, removing his shirt first, because fuck, he was still somehow nervous about Patton seeing his dick. 

Again.

However, he gets fully undressed quickly, not wanting to prolong his anxiety any longer than he needed to. He stares at the floor to avoid eye contact. Patton smiles, slowly dragging his fingertips down Virgil's body, making him shiver.

"You're beautiful, Virge." Virgil blushes, his eyes darting back and forth from Patton and the floor. Patton is visibly hard in his sweatpants, and Virgil desperately wants to see him naked. But of course, there's no way he could actually ask that of him.

Patton traces a fingertip up Virgil's shaft slowly, then rubs his tip with his thumb. Virgil shivers. Patton smiles as he strokes Virgil slowly. Virgil whimpers, reflexively trying to bite down on the sleeve that isn't there. He blushes harder, certain Patton noticed his error.

Patton just giggles. "Any idea what you want yet?" Virgil tries to think about it, but he can barely focus with Patton's hand around his cock.

Of course, there is something he wants, but how was he supposed to ask for it?

He sighs. "I-I want to see you."

Patton chuckles. "I'm right here silly, you can see me just fine." Virgil laughs. "No no, I mean-" Patton smiles. "I know what you mean Virge. I'm just trying to help you relax." Virgil was feeling better, so Patton had succeeded at that.

And he was about to feel much better.

Patton was blushing as he pulled off his shirt, an adorable sight. Virgil watched intently as he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down. 

Virgil was nearly speechless. "Pat, you look..." He stares in silence. "Amazing." Patton laughs nervously. "Oh, thank you Virge!" Patton clears his throat as he regains his composure. He sits back down on the bed, pulling Virgil into his lap. A wave of heat flows through Virgil as his cock presses against Patton's. 

Patton feels Virgil twitch against him and coos. Virgil hides his face in the crook of Patton's neck as he thrusts his hips. 

Patton strokes him gently. "You're adorable." Virgil just whimpers in response. Patton grins. "Very adorable." Virgil thrusts his hips quickly, small moans escaping him.

Patton places his free hand on Virgil's hip, holding him in place. "Just relax Virge, I'll do all the work." Virgil let out a small whine. 

"Can we... try something a little different?" Virgil asks hesitantly.

Patton nods. "Of course. Can you tell me what you have in mind?" 

Virgil isn't sure how to ask for what he wants. So, he grabs Patton's hand, wrapping it around both of their cocks. Patton smiles warmly, using his free hand to pet Virgil. "That works too." Patton strokes them both quickly, paying close attention to Virgil to make sure it's not too much for him.

Virgil rests his head against Patton's chest, letting himself relax. Patton was taking care of him. That's all that matters.

Virgil can't keep himself quiet. Every stroke earns another whimper or moan and Patton loves it. "You're so sensitive." Patton says lovingly, speeding up and thrusting his own hips in sync with Virgil.

As Virgil's sounds raise an octave, Patton grins. He can tell Virgil is close. He speeds up once more, making Virgil breath heavily. He's panting, moaning, making every noise Patton wants to hear. And that only makes Patton want to go faster. 

"P-Patton~" Virgil moans. It's the sweetest sound Patton's ever heard. He holds Virgil's hand gently. Virgil grips tightly onto Patton as he cums, letting out a low moan. Patton keeps stroking, enjoying how extra sensitive Virgil is. As the last bit of cum drips from Virgil's tip, Patton presses a soft kiss onto his lips. 

"You did so good honey. I'm so proud of you." Patton praises. Virgil smiles weakly, still panting.

After Patton wipes them both clean, he helps a tired Virgil get redressed and into bed. Once Patton dresses himself, he crawls in beside him spooning him and running his fingers through Virgil's plum hair until he fell asleep. Patton smiles, holding Virgil close.

"Goodnight Virge. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil almost panics when he feels the person sleeping behind him. It wasn't exactly something he was used to waking up to. But soon, he remembers that it's Patton who is spooning him. He relaxes, feeling safe in Patton's embrace. 

He soon notices something else of interest.

Patton's erection was pressing against him. Virgil groans because damn it, now he was getting hard. Virgil shifts uncomfortably until he hears Patton let out a small whine.

"Mmm... Virge? You up?" Patton slurs sleepily.

Virgil nods. "Yeah, I'm up."

Patton pets Virgil, smiling softly. "G'Morning honey." He slurs. Virgil shifts again. "Morning."

Patton nudges Virgil slightly, silently telling him to get up. Patton stretches once he's up, his joints popping. "Oh boy, I'm getting old."

Virgil chuckles. "We're metaphysical beings, Pat. We're always the same age as Thomas." Patton giggles. "I know, but still."

Patton clears his throat before snapping his fingers, changing back to his normal clothes in the blink of an eye. Patton steps towards a still groggy Virgil, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Get dressed hun. And I'll take of _this _later." Patton gently grabs between Virgil's legs, making him jump. Patton smiles sweetly before leaving the room.__

____

____

Right.

Great.

So _that _isn't going away anytime soon.__

____

____

Virgil gets ready quickly, tugging his shirt down to hide his erection. It wasn't very obvious, probably only Patton would notice it, but still. Couldn't hurt to be precautious.

Virgil quickly joined the others in the kitchen. Roman was cooking today, which was good. Maybe he hadn't noticed that Patton clearly came from Virgil's room. Logan might have, but at least he'll keep quiet about it. Virgil took a seat next to Patton, who briefly rested his hand on Virgil's upper thigh. Virgil gulped. Was Patton planning something? Or did he just want to rile Virgil up?

Probably the latter.

Virgil sighs to himself. Roman takes forever to make breakfast, which gives Patton plenty of time to tease him. 

Patton rests his hand on Virgil's thigh again, looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. He moves his hand up, as if asking for permission. Virgil nods, not because he thinks this is a good place to do this, but because his dick is straining against his skinny jeans and is practically begging for Patton's attention.

Patton smiles, circling his fingers on Virgil's thigh as he looks at Logan. 

"So Logan, how was your night?"

Logan scoffs. "Far from productive. Roman refuses to follow my schedule." Patton nods, grabbing between Virgil's legs as Logan talks. Logan looks at him in confusion. Damn it, this is a bad idea, but he doesn't want Patton to stop. Patton, however, returns to simply resting his hand on his thigh. Logan continues to complain about his and Roman's difficulties.

Virgil didn't pay much attention, his thoughts drowning out Logan's voice. For once, he liked his loud thoughts

_He saw Patton's adorable freckled face, his soft hands wrapping around him, his gentle voice filling his mind with sweet praise, his soft lips kissing his neck, his- ___

____

Patton nudges Virgil back into reality. Virgil looks at him, briefly shocked, then embarrassed. He normally wouldn't let himself get so lost in a fantasy, but he couldn't help it. Patton smiles warmly. "You okay Virge?" Virgil nods. "Fine."

Roman finally brings them breakfast. It's just as extra as one would expect from Roman. Fried eggs, sausage, hash browns, bacon, and a stack of buttermilk pancakes, topped with butter pecan syrup and strawberries. Logan turns his nose up.

"Roman, this breakfast contains copious amounts of unnecessary calories." Logan points out. Roman just scoffs. "I spent far too long on this amazing breakfast for you to complain that it's not healthy. That's not the point of good food. The point is for it to be good!" Logan groans, eating his egg begrudgingly.

Virgil rolls his eyes. Why hasn't Logan learned to just make his own breakfast when it's Roman's turn? It would be far easier than trying to convince him to make a healthy breakfast.

Breakfast goes on for quite a while given the sheer size of Roman's meal. Even Logan finishes it with few complaints. Sure, it isn't exactly healthy, but he can't deny Roman is an amazing cook.

Roman is full of pride, taking in Patton's praise for how good his cooking is. Virgil's thoughts start drowning everything out again. 

_Soft hands, gentle voice, soft lips- ___

____

Patton finally moves from his seat at the table, jumping up quickly. "Well!" He says just as suddenly as he had moved. "I have some business to attend to. Lemme know if you need me, kiddos!" Patton quickly walks to his room.

Virgil sighs. He doesn't have much he needs to do. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. He loves doing nothing. But with so much happening in his life these past days, it makes the day feel uneventful. 

Virgil opts to return to his room, his typical choice when he isn't being forced to interact with the others. He figured he would just do what he always does. Listen to music, watch a movie, convince Thomas that the leftovers in the fridge are definitely poisoned and will kill him, the usual.

Virgil was listening to music when his phone buzzes. It's a message from Patton.

Why was Patton messaging him? He was a few rooms away, it seemed pointless. Virgil shrugs and opens the message.

Oh.

_Oh. ___

____

Upon opening the message, Virgil is greeted by a picture of Patton. More specifically, a picture of Patton with an obvious bulge in his khakis. Below the picture is the message _'Thinking about you' _followed by several heart emojis.__

____

____

Virgil was tempted to send a picture in return, but what if someone walked in while he was taking it? Or what if he accidentally sent it to the wrong number? Virgil decides that's not the best idea right now.

Virgil simply responds _'Thinking about you too' _, omitting the emojis.__

____

____

Wait, didn't Patton say he had business to attend to? What kind of business involves him taking lewd photos? Virgil chuckles. Patton certainly had something to attend to.

Virgil sighs. He too has an... _issue _that needs to be attended to. Patton said he would take care of that later, but Virgil wasn't sure he could wait. If he did anything, he needed to be even more subtle than normal. He grabs his pillow and stuffs it between his legs. It's not ideal, but it helps. He thrusts his hips, imagining he's grinding against Patton. Soon however, it no longer helps. It doesn't compare to Patton's touch. He sighs.__

__He goes back to his music, finding various ways to occupy himself until night._ _

__The night couldn't arrive soon enough for him._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short but I've already posted today, so I wanted to write something shorter!

When Patton finally walks into Virgil's room, he can tell he has something planned. He has this look on his face, disguised as a normal smile. But mischief was hiding behind it.

Virgil made room for Patton, but he didn't sit down. Instead, Patton just grinned. "Lay down, hun." Virgil nods, following Patton's instructions. Soon, Patton was on top of him.

God damn it.

How do you say "fuck me until I can't speak anymore" in a subtle way?

Virgil looks up at Patton. He leans close, kissing Virgil passionately, grinding his hips gently. Virgil thrusts his hips upwards in response. Virgil knows he could cum from just this, and Patton knows it too. But Virgil has a sneaking suspicion that Patton has something else planned.

They stay like that for a while until Patton pulls away from the kiss. He looks like he's planning something, but before he can do anything, Virgil feels something. He's certain Patton can feel it too.

Oh no.

That familiar tugging pulls them both before they have time to process it. Before they know it, they're crashing down in Thomas's living room, Patton still on top of Virgil.

They both scramble to separate from each other and regain their composure. Virgil is blushing hard and Patton is laughing nervously.

"Um," Thomas is staring at them, reasonably confused. "Did I interrupt something?" Virgil hides his face in his hoodie. Patton clears his throat. "No no, it's fine kiddo. Whaddya need?" 

Thomas doesn't answer Patton, looking concernedly at Virgil instead. "You okay Virge?" Virgil grumbles. "Fine..." 

Thomas goes back to Patton. "Anyway, it wasn't that important. I don't know exactly what was happening, but it's not my business. You two go, uh..."

Patton smiles. "It's quite alright, kiddo. Just uh, don't mention this to the others?" Thomas nods as Patton and Virgil sink out.

When they return to Virgil's room, it's clear he's shaken up. Patton places his hand on his back gently. Virgil curls up, rocking himself back and forth. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay Virge." Virgil snuggles close to Patton, hiding his face against his chest as he lets out a small sniffle that soon turns into full on sobs.

Patton holds him close. "It's alright, hun. Look at me." Virgil looks up. Patton smiles comfortingly. "In for 4 seconds. Hold for 7 seconds. Out for 8 seconds." Virgil follows his instructions, evening out his breathing.

"Good job Virge." Patton praises. "You're okay. You're safe."

Patton pets Virgil. "I don't think we need to do anything else tonight. Is that alright?" Virgil nods. He wasn't in the mood anymore. Patton lays down with him, holding him close.

Virgil focused on his own breathing and Patton's arms around him.

He is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last chapter of this particular story! I'll still be writing plenty of one shots with these two tho.
> 
> Speaking of one shots, shoot me some requests in the comments and I'll write them for my spicy ss one shot collection.

No matter how hard he tried, Virgil couldn't quiet his mind.

Thomas knows. There's no way he didn't figure out what was happening. And sure, he said he wouldn't tell the others, but what if he says something accidentally?

He sighs. He knows he and Patton should just tell the others, but it wasn't that simple. How does someone even begin to explain something like that? "Hey, Patton gave me a hand job and now we're dating."

Virgil wants to scream. His mind just won't stop. With a huff, he trudges out of his room and makes his way to Patton's. He knocks quietly. 

Patton quickly stumbles to the door, looking at Virgil sympathetically when he opens the door.

"What's wrong Virge?"

Virgil shrugs as he walks into the room and curls up on Patton's bed. Patton sits beside him.

"Are you thinking about last night?" Virgil nods, curling in on himself tighter.

"You know we should tell them." Patton says quietly.

"I know..."

Patton sighs. "You know they'll love us regardless." Virgil nods. "I know, I just..." 

Patton rests his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "You'll feel better once we tell them." 

"I know."

Patton runs his fingers through Virgil's plum hair in an attempt to relax him.

"When do you want to tell them?"

Virgil huffs. "Now, I guess. I'd rather not sit around and make myself feel worse."

Patton gulps. Even he was nervous for some reason. But regardless, he nods and gives Virgil a reassuring smile. "Alright. Let's go then."

Patton tells Virgil to wait in the living room while he fetches Logan and Roman. It doesn't take long for him to return with the other, but it feels like Virgil is waiting for an eternity.

Patton clears his throat, motioning towards the couch. "Have a seat you two, we need to have a discussion." Patton sits next to Virgil, Logan and Roman take their seats as well.

"So, what is the purpose of this meeting, Patton?" Logan questions. Patton tugs at the sleeves of his cardigan. 

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that we," Patton looks at Virgil, trying to keep an eye on his expression to ensure he doesn't say anything wrong. "Virgil and I have been engaged in a more... intimate relationship than usual and, uh-" Patton's words cause Virgil to groan in embarrassment.

"Just say we're dating, Pat."

Patton's eye's widen. "Oh, that would've worked much better!" Patton laughs. "We're dating!" 

Logan tilts his head in confusion. "You say this as if it wasn't obvious."

Roman nods. "Yeah, you two have been acting shadier than Virgil's eyeshadow. It was pretty obvious."

Patton pouts jokingly. "Aww, what gave it away?" 

Logan clears his throat. "That's irrelevant. Just, in the future, try to ensure that you spend your breakfast time by... _eating breakfast." ___

____

____

Patton blushes. "Oh. You noticed that." Roman crosses his arms. "What is he talking about? Logan won't tell me what that means!"

Virgil grimaces, his face bright red. "We're not telling you, Princey."

Logan clears his throat, regaining the attention of the other. "Regardless, we accept you. There's no need to keep your relationship a secret. Not that you were doing a good job of that anyway."

Virgil glares at Logan. "What? You weren't." Logan states.

Virgil sighs, chuckling slightly. "Okay, yeah, you're right."

Logan nods. "I know I am."

Virgil smiles, the weight of his anxiety finally fully lifted from him for the first time in days. He leans his head against Patton, who promptly holds him close. They stay like that for hours, talking with Logan and Roman about everything and nothing.

And in that moment, that was all he needed to be happy.


End file.
